di meja biliar
by Cinerraria
Summary: Miyoshi selalu punya cara untuk membuat dirinya tampak seksi dan menggoda di manapun ia berada. [ Johan x Miyoshi ]


**ciuman di meja biliar**

Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

AU - Yaoi - French Kiss - semi lime(?)

Joshi/Miyohan

.

 _Miyoshi selalu punya cara untuk membuat dirinya tampak seksi dan menggoda─di manapun berada._

* * *

.

Misalnya pada suatu sore saat langit menggelap, usai menit-menit menjemukan yang terbuang di ruas jalan tol padat merayap. Johan membuka pintu _home bar_ dan ia melihat Miyoshi tengah duduk santai di tepi meja biliard, berpose dengan paha kiri diangkat sementara tungkai kaki kanannya menapaki lantai.

"Ada yang datang tanpa salam," Miyoshi berujar menyambut Johan, tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari permainan biliar.

Johan hanya menaikan alis. Ia melangkah menuju meja counter, melepaskan jas, melonggarkan dasi dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Aku sudah mencarimu hingga ke sudut ventilasi kamar. Ternyata kamu sedang menyepi di sini?"

Seraya memerhatikan Miyoshi mengayunkan _stick_ biliar _,_ Johan meraih gelas martini dingin dan meneguknya perlahan. Kalau dulu, sebelum _kehadiran_ pria itu ia menyangsikan bakat individu yang mampu mengombinasikan antara kejeniusan, ketangkasan, keahlian seni dan keberagaman _skill_ dalam satu kepala, maka bersama tegukan anggur ini, penyangsiannya ikut terlarut. Sebab diri Miyoshi ialah perpaduan _multi intelligence_ yang nyata.

Johan menyaksikan Miysohi menghentakkan stik-nya, menyebabkan bola-bola biliar saling berkejaran di meja, menggelinding lalu tergelincir jatuh dalam kantung _pocket,_ menyebabkan bunyi _'klak'_ yang nyaring.

"Tak kusangka mini bar kita jadi seperti ini. Sangat artistik."

Demi mendengar pujian tersirat itu, tatapan Johan memindai bingkai lukisan yang tersebar di dinding. Bar minimalis yang dibangun terpisah dari rumah utama ini murni ide Miyoshi, lengkap dengan tema _picture gallery_ yang diusungnya. Sekotak papan, palet dan seperangkat alat lukisan tersingkir rapi di sudut ruangan. Semua itu dikhususkannya untuk yang terkasih.

"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya, Maki."

"Kau tidak tertarik membuka bar serupa untuk kepentingan komersil, Johan?"

Tetapi demi kalimat terakhir yang terkesan mengompori, Johan bungkam sejenak. Seketika, ingatannya melayang pada jumlah cek yang terkuras habis dan proyek 'kerja lembur'nya yang belum juga terlaksana. "Seandainya saja hujan duit itu nyata, Maki." Seraya mendesah lelah, ia memutuskan langsung menolak, meski sebetulnya ingin bilang bahwa gagasan itu bisa disimpan untuk lain waktu.

Keletihan Johan tak juga hilang setelah gelas martini ditandaskan, dan ia menatap aneh botol rose wine yang turut tersaji di atas meja. Matanya lalu beralih pada rak kaca pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia menyelisik barisan botol kristal di sana. Banyak celah kosong tetapi merek bir favoritnya tidak ditemukan.

"Sayangnya, inilah mengapa hujan duit itu mustahil ada." Miyoshi terkikik memahami kerutan tanya di wajah sang kekasih. Ia mencium _sesuatu_ yang terasa liar di sini. "Sebab jika ada, kamu lebih suka mengisi rak di sana dengan botol-botol berbusa yang menjijikkan."

Johan ingin protes, minuman favoritnya disebut menjijikkan. Padahal Miyoshi sudah berjanji tidak akan membuang koleksi soda gembiranya, kendati ia setuju untuk 'sedikit' mengurangi kadar soda dalam air minum yang dikonsumsi.

"Di kulkas masih banyak. Tersegel rapat," terang Miyoshi sebelum Johan sempat melayangkan protes. Bagaimanapun, Miyoshi tak ingin mengecewakan atau membuat Johan salah sangka. "Aku tidak setega itu membuang koleksi bir dan soda gembira-mu." Sebab, Johang dengan ekspresi cemberut itu terlihat menggemaskan, dan rona merah yang turut mewarnai pipi putihnya merupakan nilai tambahan. "Tetapi kau harus mengambil dan membawanya ke sini sendiri."

Johan─yang terpaksa meneguk gelas sampanye penuh rose wine─masih bungkam. Dahinya berkerut merasakan pekat yang berkerat di lidah, seperti manisnya curahan perhatian Miyoshi untuknya. Dan, meskipun ia tak pernah bosan bertanya, soal mengapa cintanya tertambat hanya pada Miyoshi seorang, juga keberadaan kunci jawaban itu yang tak pernah ditemukan.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu."

Johan tak henti mengawasi gerak-gerik Miyoshi di seberang meja, termasuk kernyitan heran atas pernyataannya itu.

"Lain kali, akan kupindahkan semua botol bersoda itu ke sini sendiri."

Mendengar pernyataan yang disuarakan parau itu, Miyoshi tahu apa yang semestinya ia lakukan.

Miysohi mepmosisikan duduknya, tegak di tepi meja. Satu paha diluruskan. Kedua tangannya direntangkan, mengapit stik berukuran sedepa. _Butt_ stik digenggam tangan kanan _,_ sementara bagian _shaft_ diapit jemari tangan kiri. Ia mengira-ngira, apakah pencahayaan remang-remang dengan jarak demikian, lekukan tubuhnya dapat terpindai oleh tatapan Johan.

"Mau ikut bermain, Johan?" Miyoshi memulai atraksi. Bibirnya dijilat sensual. "Ada stik yang menganggur, kurasa." Tetapi ia juga berpura-pura mebelokkan arah pembicaraan. Bunyi _'klak'_ hasil sundulan stik-nya berkali-kali meramaikan ruangan.

Johan tak luput menangkap selintas jilatan bibir kekasihnya.

Seperti yang diharapkan, mata Johan liar memindai lekukan tubuh berbalut kemeja putih dan vest hitam yang ketat. Di bawah keremangan cahaya, Johan mengagumi betapa rampingnya pinggang Miyoshi. Siapa yang mengira bahwa Miyoshi tidak hanya rajin berolahraga, tetapi juga meminum ramuan khusus untuk menjaga kebugaran tubuhnya?

Lalu paha proporsional yang dibungkus celana bahan. Johan tak dapat menghalau bayangan akan sepasang paha yang di malam-malam panas lalu (pernah) liar melingkari pinggulnya.

Miyoshi dalam balutan pakaian yang rapi dan licin. Sederhana namun elegan. Tetapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk menggairahkan dan membuatnya tergila-gila.

Suhu udara terasa panas, padahal ada _ac_ yang menyala. Kesimpulnnya, alkohol dan Miyoshi seperti kombinasi paling memabukkan di dunia.

Dan jika ia diminta untuk memetaforakan ketampanan Miyoshi sekaligus kecantikannya, sungguh Johan tak kuasa. Sebab ia tidak menemukan entitas manapun yang keindahan Miyoshi layak disandingkan dengannya.

.

* * *

.

"Maki..."

Miyoshi tidak terkejut mendengar bisikan parau Johan yang telah berpindah tempat, kini berdiri persis di depannya.

"Mana stik _ball_ -mu?"

"Jika aku ingin satu stik ini dimainkan berdua..."

Johan tak menghiraukan letih yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia rasa permainan sore dalam bar pribadi ini patut dicoba.

Dalam sekejap, Johan merapat pada Miyoshi, memantapkan posisi duduknya dan menarik pinggangnya. Satu kaki Johan diselipkan di antara kedua paha yang langsung balas menjepitnya. Merasakan kencangnya kulit mulus Miyoshi dari balik kain, Johan tidak sabaran, ia ingin helaian pakaian yang menghalangi keintiman berdua ini lekas terlepas.

"...boleh, tidak?"

Seraya pelan meraih gagang stik di tangan Miyoshi, wajah Johan didekatkan pada wajah yang menggariskan seringaian. Kedua ujung hidung mereka hampir bersinggungan. Dalam posisi mendekap dan mengunci Miyoshi, sedikit saja Johan condong ke depan, akan ada meja billiard menangkap tubuh di bawahnya yang langsung jatuh telentang.

Miyoshi merasa gemas sebetulnya. _Pembukaan_ yang khas Johan sekali. "Gombalan yang sangat absurd, Johan..." Darah Miyoshi berdesir saat hawa panas embusan napas Johan menggelitik kulit wajahnya, juga sengatan bau alkohol dari bibir tipis yang ingin segera dikulum. "Dan kamu bertanya seolah memakai barang milik sendiri itu perlu izin?"

Bahkan, meskipun janji hidup bersama telah mengikat mereka, dan sesi keintiman berdua ini merupakan hal biasa, tetapi Miyoshi menyayangkan 'kepolosan' Johan yang masih tersisa.

Miyoshi mengikis jarak wajah keduanya. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk mulai cumbuan, mengecup singkat bibir Johan. Dan lekas menarik ciuman saat lidah Johan balas dijulurkan guna meraup mulutnya.

Miyoshi menyeringai melihat kekecewaan berkilat di mata Johan. Ia ingin berkomentar saat iris biru yang sejernih langit siang itu meredup─dikuasai kabut nafsu, tetapi ada gerakan─sedikit paksaan Johan yang merebut stik biliarnya.

Stik tak berdosa pun terlepas dari tangan Miyoshi dan tergelincir di atas meja. Bola-bola biliar bergulir tak beraturan, sebagian jatuh menggelinding memasuki _pocket,_ diikuti bunyi _kemelutuk_ yang susul-menyusul _._

"Karena aku sungguh menghargai segala yang jadi milikku."

Johan mengagumi wajah dengan sepasang mata indah yang selalu hidup dan tampak berkilauan. Poni yang membingkai dahi Miyoshi dikecupnya pelan. Pinggang Miyoshi masih disangga lengan. Johan pernah bertanya mengapa keharuman Miyoshi tak pernah berubah atau berkurang dari hari ke hari, tetapi hanya dibalas oleh si empunya dengan seringaian sirat akan godaan dan kecupan agar jawaban dicarinya sendiri.

Johan mencium bibir Miyoshi yang kadar adiktifnya terlalu tinggi. Bibir itu dihisap, digigit-gigit kecil dan dikulum. Miyoshi sengaja melemahkan pertahanan, dan Johan yang telah dibutakan kabut giarah menjadi semakin tersulut. Ia mengambil keleluasaan dan lidahnya segera dibenamkan dalam mulut Miyoshi. Mata mereka terpejam. Bunyi decapan lidah menggema di bawah lingkup keremangan bar.

Johan membelitkan lidahnya yang disambut tarian lidah Miyoshi. Mereka saling mencecap, menghisap, melumat bibir, menjajah geligi dan mengulum saliva masing-masing lawannya.

Setetes saliva menetes dari sela-sela bibir keduanya, tetapi segara dijilat dan dihisap hingga kering tak berbekas.

Di sela desahan yang tertahan, Johan membandingkan rasa yang larut dari mulut Miyoshi, lebih manis dari anggur dan lebih memabukkan dari alkohol terlezat manapun di dunia.

Johan tak menyadari jika kini tubuh Miyoshi rapat ditindih olehnya, telentang di atas meja biliar. Kedua kaki Johan menjuntai di lantai sementara pinggulnya dilingkari erat kaki Miyoshi.

Ketika dirasakan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis, Johan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Johan yang sedang terengah, seraya meraup sebanyak mungkin udara justru terheran melihat kondisi Miyoshi yang segar dan berwajah datar, tanpa menampakkan semburat merah maupun ekspresi tersiksa akibat kehabisan napas. Hanya dagu putih Miyoshi tampak bekas tetesan saliva yang kering dijilatnya.

Ah, tapi ia ingat, seperti ini memang Miyoshi─Maki-nya yang tersayang, yang senang memuji keindahan diri sendiri dan mengaplikasikan apa yang disebutnya sebagai keanggunan bahkan di tengah-tengah panasnya keintiman seperti ini.

"Meskipun aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali..." Johan menerka, raut puas Miyoshi itu bersumber dari wajahnya yang sempurna merah padam, "...tapi senang memberitahumu lagi Johan..." Seraya Miyoshi membelai rambut pirangnya. Johan menebak kalimat berikutnya semudah ia mengingat rasa kesal akibat pertanyaannya yang terpendam; ilmu penguasaan diri jenis apa yang dipelajari kekasihnya ini? Padahal, Johan bisa melihat kilatan nafsu dari mata anggur yang menatapnya lamat-lamat, "...ternyata orang kalem itu diam-diam menghanyutkan."

"Aku tahu..." Johan memajukan wajah, mengecup sekilas bibir itu lagi. Sepanjang garis pipi dan dagu Miysohi dibelai. Bibirnya dibawa menciumi kelopak yang Johan kagumi kelentikan bulu matanya. Ia mengecup mesra dahi, mencium pipi dan mengulum dagu Miyoshi. Ia menyukai semua milik Miyoshi. Dan segala keindahan Miyoshi ialah candu yang selamanya ia inginkan menjadi miliknya sendiri. "...dan ucapan terima kasih teruntuk seseorang yang berjasa dalam mengeluarkan sisi liar diriku."

Johan membenamkan wajah di perpotongan leher Miyoshi. Ia merasakan tarikan kuat di sela helaian rambutnya saat sebuah gigitan diruamkan pada kulit itu. Satu kali Johan menghamburkan napas, membuat tubuh di bawahnya berjengit menahan geli.

Tangannya menelusuri pinggang ramping, garis punggung dan pinggul yang terasa mulus dan kencang dalam balutan baju. Johan mencari-cari celah dan bermaksud menarik resleting celana Miyoshi. Namun ia giliran dibuat berjengit saat tangan Miyoshi merambah nakal di balik celananya, menangkup bongkahan pantatnya dan meremasnya. Ia mendongak, ingin protes mendapati dirinya tak sadar didahului Miyoshi yang telah membuka celananya.

"Kamu belum mandi, Johan..."

Kalimat terkutuk! Johan ingin mengumpat. Atmosfer intim yang telah susah payah dibangun ini terancam buyar oleh respon main-main Miyoshi.

"Aku akan mandi jika kamu mau menemani."

Tetapi tanggapan Johan diikuti dengan dekapan erat. Ia tak berniat bangkit, dan malah melepaskan kancing teratas kemeja Miyoshi lalu membenamkan wajah di dadanya.

"Aku tak mau kedinginan dua kali."

Sementara Miyoshi justru merengkuh erat kepala pirang di atasnya, menggesekkan selangkangannya dan semakin menguatkan kuncian kakinya pada lingkar pinggul Johan.

"Justru dengan berdua akan saling mengahangatkan."

"Tetapi kamar mandi sudah sangat _mainstream_."

"Jadi kamu mau sekarang kita melakukannya secara perdana di sini?"

Dan seekor cecak yang merayap di celah pintu terpaksa berputar membelokkan haluan, enggan mengusik sepasang anak manusia yang tengah dimabuk gairah nafsu dan digulung kabut asmara.

* * *

 _Dan kebahagiaan Johan sesungguhnya terletak pada senyum tulus Miyoshi yang dengan lapang menerima segenap curahan kasihnya._


End file.
